


Ethan x Luke

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom/sub, Ice Play, M/M, PWP, Painful Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: I know - creative title. This is ABSOLUTE BULLSHIT but hey gotta post something.Basically just hockey sex. With Luke Castellan and Ethan Nakamura. Enjoy~AJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a warning if you don’t know how I write, it’s kinky AF. There will be a cold kink, sadism/masochism, and some painful sex involved here. Oh yeah, and some serious dom/sub fetish stuff here. Mostly dom. To clarify it is two males. 
> 
> This is going to be absolute shit and very short.

Ethan shoved Luke back down onto the ice, hearing a crack. The ice around them was wearing down. As Ethan was lost in thought, Luke shoved him off and got back on his feet, grabbing his hockey stick on the way up. Oh yeah. Hockey. Right. 

 

Ethan stood as well, and retrieved his hockey stick from the other end of the pond. How it had gotten there, neither boy knew. Just as he turned to face his boyfriend again, a hockey puck hit him. Right in the ass. Ethan considered himself pretty strong, but the pain from that shot was crippling. He fell. 

 

Luke suddenly dropped on top of him, using his pain as a lever to dominance. While Ethan was still writhing in pain, Luke started stripping him; he lifted off Ethan’s hips for a moment to take off his jeans. Ethan’s ass hit the cold ice and he hissed in pain, still being held down by Luke’s weight on his hips, slowly and subtly grinding down on him. Luke flipped him so his bare chest and half-chub were pressed against the ice. Ethan screamed, but Luke knew how much he loved it. He could feel Ethan raising his hips to press his chest down more; all the while grinding against the ice, his precome heating up the ice and making the ice easier to move against. While Ethan was busy pleasuring himself, Luke sat back and stripped fully. 

 

He felt all powerful, knowing that he caused so much pain, yet be pleasured in return. Luke placed his hands on either side of Ethan’s head, sliding and rotating his hips back. He ground down on Ethan who, up until this point, was being gentle with himself. That was changed when his dick was pressed hard between his stomach and the ice. His head shot up, only to be ultimately held down by his shoulders. Luke suddenly decided that this was it. His dick knew what it wanted, and who was he to deny such a request. After all, his dick was a master debater. He ground down between Ethan’s legs, his thighs squeezing tight around Luke. Luke picked up the pace and moved his hands to the back of Ethan’s neck, effectively shoving his face into the slowly melting ice while choking him until black spots appeared in his vision. Luckily, Luke finished with a groan and one last long stroke between his boyfriend’s thighs.

 

Ethan felt cum shooting through his legs and onto his balls, and he too was over the edge. The sticky mess on the ice began to freeze to Ethan’s stomach, but neither could bring themselves to care as they laid together, breathing heavily into darkness.


End file.
